


Silence in the Library

by brightpinkstars



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Choking, F/F, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Kara, based off that one photo of mega nerd katie mcgrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkstars/pseuds/brightpinkstars
Summary: "She didn’t quite understand why Kara Danvers, the university rowing team’s ‘supergirl’ insisted on studying for her physics finals on the table right in front of her desk, but she wasn’t complaining. It seemed to be her favourite place to study, even when it wasn’t 3am. Lena just assumed that the physics floor was too full of gross dudes who got too excited when they realised that a hot girl was doing physics. And Kara was very hot."Lena works at the University Library, and helps Kara alleviate some finals stress





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of unbetad cos I just got too excited to post it, but its almost 3k words of pure filth so humour me

It wasn’t rare to see the Central City University Library full of students at 3am during finals. The past two weeks there had been hundreds of students stressing, studying and sleeping on the tables littered around the five story building, and Lena couldn’t wait for it to be over so she could finally get back to a normal sleeping pattern. She didn’t even have any finals left, with hers being over in the first few days, one of the perks of having a coursework based major. However, it was not a perk when she pulled the short straw to work the late shift for the rest of Finals. 

There was never much trouble, usually just a freshman on too many redbulls not understanding the dewey decimal system and looking for a book he should have bought in august for an exam at 9am the next day. She usually just hid by her desk in the medieval history section, reading biographies on Irish revolutionaries and counting down the hours to when she could go back to her apartment, and be greeted by her roommate as he woke up before crashing and not seeing anybody else until her next shift at the library. It was a good way to avoid talking to her mother and having to listen to how she didn’t approve of Lena wasting her time doing something as frivalous as being a librarian. 

As finals season came to a close there were less and less people on Lena’s floor every night, and her job was starting to feel even more unnecessary than before, with just one person on the floor with her.

She didn’t quite understand why Kara Danvers, the university rowing team’s ‘supergirl’ insisted on studying for her physics finals on the table right in front of her desk, but she wasn’t complaining. It seemed to be her favourite place to study, even when it wasn’t 3am. Lena just assumed that the physics floor was too full of gross dudes who got too excited when they realised that a hot girl was doing physics. And Kara was very hot. Lena didn’t really understand sports, or the people that played them, but she had to admire the dedication to going out on the cold water every evening and pushing your body to its limit. She also admired how Kara’s body looked in her CCU Rowing athletic wear as it stretched over her broad shoulders and rather impressive thighs. Lena often had to stop herself from staring throughout the long nights. 

The last final in the whole school was tomorrow morning, and Lena could not wait to get off the graveyard shift. 

She and Kara Danvers were the only two on the floor, and it was safe to say that it was distracting Lena. Especially when she yawned and her shirt rode up a little to show off defined abs. 

It was 3:37am when she heard Kara yawn. Of course, Lena wasn’t doing anything important, she hadn’t been for the past three nights, so at 3:40am she placed a cup of coffee on Kara’s table, with a soft smile.

“I get it for free, Staff discount. You looked like you could use it” She smiled as she perched herself on the desk next to Kara, and picked up one of the textbooks the blonde wasnt using. “Now, why would you go and get all of these from the Physics floor and then bring them back down here?” She asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Kara finally looked up from her work now, a small smirk on her face as she answered the librarian “I quite like the view here”

Lena raised her eyebrow as her tongue wet her lips at Kara’s words. So the glances in her way hadn’t been in her head after all.

“Lena Luthor” She smirked holding her hand out for Kara to shake  
“Kara Danvers”  
She let out a low chuckle “I know who you are, Supergirl.” Letting go of Kara’s hand she leant back “Do you like it when people call you that?”  
Kara paused for a moment before nodding “It makes me feel like im contributing something to the School. We can’t all be late night librarians.-Not that what you’re doing isn’t amicable. It’s just, well it looks boring” She explained, mentally hitting herself for putting her foot in her mouth.

“Well, it can be, luckily for me,” She leant forwards so her mouth was next to Kara’s ear “I quite like the view here too” 

“Well, that’s good for both of us then, isn’t it?”

“Mhm” Lena agreed “Last exam tomorrow then?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

Kara nodded, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes, and noticing Lena was a lot closer when she put them back on again.

“You must be really stressed” Lena murmured out, reaching out to run her hand along the collar of Kara’s jacket. Her eyes locked with Kara’s bright blue ones and in the quirk of an eyebrow there was a mutual understanding of what Lena was offering to Kara. The air between them crackled with the expectation of what was to happen next. Kara shifted, pushing up from her seat, hands on either side of Lena’s seat on the desk. Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her face as her hand moved from Kara’s collar to tangle in her ponytail as she pulled the taller girl’s mouth onto her own.

Their mouths melded together as Lena let out a deep sigh, as she finally felt what she had spent so many long nights dreaming about in this very room.

Kara deepened the kiss as she pressed Lena harder into the desk, mouthing at each other hungrily, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. There was a sense of urgency behind their need to enjoy themselves, what with knowing that somebody could walk through the door at any moment and find them dry humping on the desk. 

Lena’s heart raced as she pushed Kara’s jacket off her shoulders, the blonde’s lips moving to her neck as Lena gripped onto Kara’s arms, mind reeling at how strong and hard they felt under baby soft skin. The ache between her legs was increasing with every touch from the blonde. She let out a soft moan of the other’s name after a particularly firm squeeze of her ass. 

Hearing Kara’s name come out of her mouth caused something to snap within Lena. She was suddenly hyper aware of how exposed they were, right in front of the door to the stairs, the first thing anybody coming through those doors would see. It took all of Lena’s better judgement to pull herself away from Kara’s mouth and give a slight shake of her head to the confused girl on top of her.

She pushed Kara’s shoulder slightly, the blonde stepping back from the desk, looking confused and flustered. Lena grabbed Kara by the shirt and walked towards the shelves towards the back of the floor.  
“Didn’t want to be interrupted” Lena explained as she pulled Kara back down into another deep heated kiss, tongues immediately crashing together as if they had never been parted. The kiss was slower now, less haste in each touch of Kara’s hands on her. Lena pressed her body against Kara’s needing to feel Kara’s hands on her body. The kiss deepened as Lena’s hand tangled in Kara’s hair, wanting to feel the closeness you could only get when someone is pressed flat against you. 

Luckily, Kara seemed to get the memo, leading Lena back into the shelf, her kisses getting hungrier and rougher as she untucked and fumbled with Lena’s shirt, her hand reaching up to roughly grab at her breasts, causing Lena to let out a moan against Kara’s mouth, hoping Kara would treat her a bit rougher.

Kara pulled away from Lena to immediately begin her attack on her neck, teeth grazing and tongue massaging along the brunette’s pulse point, hand dipping under Lena’s bra to roll and pinch her nipple, a loud groan escaping Lena’s throat. Lena fumbled with the buttons on Kara’s shirt when the blonde grabbed her thighs and lifted her up almost effortlessly and slammed her against the bookshelf with enough force to cause a couple books to fall out of the other side of the shelf. 

Lena’s felt herself somehow get wetter than she already was as Kara slammed her against the shelf. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat and want was coursing through her veins. 

“Kara…” She moaned into the blonde’s ear, before tracing the shell of her ear with her tongue “Please, I need you”  
Kara didn’t need anymore convincing, immediately moving her hand in between Lena’s thighs, pushing her panties to the side, running her fingers through Lena’s wetness.  
“Wow, all this for me? Aren’t I lucky?” Kara purred into Lena’s ear as she stroked her lazily, hoping to elicit more moans and pleading from Lena

Lena was very much into the cocky Kara Danvers she saw before her, but god did she hate her for not touching her the way she wanted, the way she needed. 

“Kara…” She whined, trying to rock her hips against Kara’s hand, need some friction, anything to ease the burning between her thighs.

Deciding to take pity on Lena, Kara entered her with a smirk, before catching the moan that was about to escape her mouth with her lips. She started to pump her fingers back and forth, Lena sucking her in with every thrust. 

Lena was in ecstasy, Kara was twisting her fingers with every pump, curling to hit that sweet spot inside of her that was sending electric shocks over every inch of her skin. The bookshelf was starting to shake with every thrust, with Kara putting her whole weight behind every motion of her fingers, beginning to even thrust her hips. Lena was being uncomfortably pushed into the shelf, with her head hitting the wood, but she didn’t care as she clung onto Kara’s shoulders for dear life. 

Kara could feel Lena tightening around her fingers and knew that the brunette was nearing her climax, but she had other ideas. She let go of Lena’s leg and pulled her fingers out of her sopping hole, and almost laughed at Lena’s look of pure betrayal.

“Turn around.” She breathed out, grabbing hold of Lena’s shoulders and physically turning her so she was facing the books.  
Lena’s face split into a wide grin as Kara roughly turned her around, not knowing what was coming next.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and roughly grabbed her breast as she began biting and mouthing at Lena’s neck once more.  
This was nice and all, but Lena had been moments from an orgasm earlier, and she felt that diminishing from her centre “Kara…” She groaned out before she was cut off by a soft “shh” And a hand pushing down into her panties.

There was no preamble this time, just Kara pressing Lena against the shelf and roughly entering her, hand going to cover the brunette’s mouth so they wouldn’t be given away. This new angle meant that the heel of Kara’s hand was digging into Lena’s clit and the pressure that Lena had felt subsiding had shot back up. She pressed herself back into Kara as much as she could, spreading her legs to give Kara just that bit more of access as she curled her long fingers inside of her. 

Lena felt herself start to tremble, but had no way of telling Kara that she was close, all noises she made being muffled by the blonde’s hand. It was probably a good thing that Kara had her hand over her mouth, because she was getting loud. After a few more thrusts, Lena’s body tensed up as she clamped down on Kara’s fingers, finally releasing what had been building up within her. 

When Lena began to slacken, Kara slowly began to start pumping her fingers again, pressing soft kisses to Lena’s temple and cheeks. She halted her movements though when Lena pried her hand off of her mouth  
“I’ll be quiet” She purred out as she moved Kara’s hand to wrap around her throat. 

Kara’s eye’s widened as Lena closed her hand around her neck, but resisted the urge to ask if she was sure. Instead she just slowly began her movements again, tightening her hand slightly, murmuring “Just stamp your foot if you want me to let go” into her ear.

Lena felt herself going lightheaded already, fast on her way to a second orgasm, breathing heavy thanks to the hand around her neck. It took just a few more twists of Kara’s wrists for her to clamp down on her fingers once more, the experience much more intense than before due to the lack of oxygen to her brain. However, she kept her word, keeping all of her moans behind her gritted teeth.

As soon as Kara felt Lena’s body go slack again, she removed her hand from her throat, and just leant against Lena’s body, allowing her a few moments to recover before moving back “I should get back to studying”

Lena frowned and looked around incredulously “Uh uh” She shook her head “I don’t know if you remember, Danvers, but I said I had a way to alleviate your stress.” 

“Well, I’m not going to complain if you do” Kara raised her eyebrow and threw her arms up in defence. “It’s just late”

Rolling her eyes, Lena stomped forwards and grabbed Kara’s hand and marched back over to her desk. Thankfully, the floor was still empty as she pushed Kara to sit down on her desk, with her back to the door. 

Lena pressed a hard kiss to Kara’s lips as she fumbled with her pant buckle, before tugging down her pants and underwear in one swift movement, and sinking to her knees in front of Kara’s bare centre.

She looked up at Kara momentarily before pressing a few kisses to her inner thighs, revelling in how the blonde squirmed and ran her hand through her hair before pushing her closer to her centre. Lena didn’t fight it as she ran her tongue through Kara’s folds, finally getting a taste of the thing she had been craving for weeks.  
Kara let out a loud sigh as she felt Lena’s tongue on her, the hand not in her raven hair supporting her weight on the desk as she leant back, pushing her centre more into Lena’s face. 

Lena grinned against Kara’s centre as she felt the hand in her hair tighten as she began to softly suck on Kara’s clit, sending ripples of pleasure through the blonde’s body. She varied pressure and technique as she focused her efforts on the little bundle of nerves, noting how each different nip or suck caused a different reaction from the woman above her. 

Kara’s heart was pounding. She had been incredibly turned on from taking Lena, and now that Lena was returning the favour, it took all endurance Kara had to not come as soon as Lena had knelt before her. And now with Lena’s expert tongue driving her wild, Kara was embarrassingly close. 

Lena looked up at Kara and was convinced for a second that she had seen a goddess, blonde hair thrown back in ecstasy, chest heaving, broad shoulders and muscular arms holding her weight up as she rocked her centre into Lena’s mouth. Lena moved one of her arms from its position wrapped around Kara’s thigh to begin teasing at her centre, pushing in only when she felt the squeeze of Kara’s thighs on either side of her head. 

Kara let out a soft “Fuck” When she felt Lena’s long fingers enter her and begin to slowly pump her towards her climax. It only took a particularly harsh suck from Lena and for her fingers to hit Kara’s sweet spot for the blonde to clamp down on Lena’s fingers and for waves of pleasure to wrack through her body, a low but loud moan, escaping from her lips. 

When her orgasm was over, Kara’s face blushed a deep red as she scrambled to pull her pants back up. “Sorry, I don’t usually come that- Sorry I’m a mess” She tried to explain to Lena, who was slowly standing up, wiping her mouth of Kara’s release before leaning forwards and cutting off Kara’s rambling with a soft kiss  
“It’s okay, you were stressed. And you certainly didn’t take your time with me” She smiled at Kara before stepping back from her desk “And, I’ve distracted you for long enough, now, go ace that final. Or go to bed, you definitely need it” She chuckled as she sat back down in her seat as if nothing had happened, as if her hair and clothes weren’t a mess.


End file.
